


Judge

by Softlite



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean POV, Dean's thought, Depression, F/M, Judging - Freeform, Sad Dean Winchester, Stress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:24:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7761346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softlite/pseuds/Softlite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is all Dean's pov. Imagine Dean feel depress and talking to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Judge

**Author's Note:**

> Why am I writing this? I don't know. Stop judging people weather is real or not. What am I talking about.

I’m so tired of being judged by people who know nothing about living as a hunter. Imagine a life where people say “you’re a drama king”, “over protective”, “crazy”, “not normal”, “unsocial”, “you hate people”, “you make life worst than it is…”. And “get over it, nothing’s wrong”, “everyone has a bad day, stop playing the victim”, “You’re horrible”. “You’re mental”.

Then think, why would you do that? What would make you choose a life where that is how you want people to see you?

Answer? You wouldn’t choose it.

 

Expecting the worst is easier than having the good then taken away. If I know it’s coming then nothing needs to turn off I can cope otherwise bad news.

How many times do you think I HAVE TRIED TO CHANGE? I hate this so much. Saving people, hunting things, family business!

How am I supposed to respond in away a “normal” people would?

So when you say, “OMG he’s crazy!” I’m fully aware that our life is full with crazy thing; I can deal with that, and I can’t change it – but you CAN change your attitude. I’m not dangerous so either deal with it too or leave my life.

I know life isn’t a movie, I know people , demon , angel or what ever it is are real, I’m aware I’m not on the Truman Show – but it feels like it to me. Not everyone is “normal”. Normal is an illusion. What is normal for the spider is chaos for the fly.

So: Don’t judge or run; embrace, help and try to understand. Everyone asks “how are you?” but god forbid you answer with the truth – some people don’t care about your answer unless there’s something in it for them. I’m not like those people, so if I ask, it’s because I care and won’t judge.

I’m not a victim to life, I’m not looking for anyone to care or help. I just want people to know that they’re lucky not to be trapped in a world that doesn’t seem normal. So stop judging those of us who have this life, and start supporting them. Just because you can’t see a bandage doesn’t mean it’s not important. Just because you can't see, doesn't mean you're blind.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
